


i know just what you want

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Slut, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Groping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Riverdale - Season 4, Riverdale - Season 4 Episode 10: Varsity Blues, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Veronica may be there to get a confession out of Bret, but one of her own secrets ends up slipping out instead.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	i know just what you want

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut of the new year is a short but sexy one, and I'm glad I went with this because it definitely sparked some inspiration for the rest of my [prompt list](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/639281635749183488/%CB%8F%CB%8B-new-year-new-smut-%CB%8E%CB%8A-first-let-me-start-by)! I can't wait to see what kinkiness we'll get into this year ;)
> 
> Also, thank you to kagszzy for giving me this prompt because I've been itching to play with Bret Weston Wallis again!

Veronica has never once fashioned herself as naïve. Not even after her father had been arrested, or her mother forged her signature, or learning that the only guy she’d come close to calling a boyfriend in New York had a habit of drugging girls to get himself off whenever Veronica wouldn’t put out. There’s a difference between being lied to or having things hidden from her and simply not being savvy enough to read between the lines, and Veronica Lodge has _always_ been adept at subtext.

But the moment the first sip of rum hits her tongue, she knows she’s slipped up.

She’d taken her eyes off of her drink for only a second to give Jughead a loaded look across the room, willing him not to approach and give her cover away, but of course a second is all it ever takes when it comes to guys like Bret Weston Wallis. Whatever he’d slipped into her drink barely has a taste to it, and if not for the fact that she knows the flavor of her maple rum by heart, she wouldn’t have had a clue that he’d just drugged her.

“You alright there, sweetheart?” Bret asks only a moment later, his grin curving at the corners as he presses the back of his hand to her neck. Her skin is already flushed when he touches her, tingling under his knuckles as he traces them along her throat, and she hates the way it makes her want to shiver. “Are we having a little trouble holding our liquor?”

Veronica narrows her eyes as best as she can into a glare, moving to bat his hand away, but Bret snatches her wrist up and tugs her to her chest, and her body somehow feels heavy and weightless at the same time. She doesn’t know what the hell kind of drug he’d been able to get his hands on that has such instant effects, because she’s never had anything - not even the highest dosage of jingle jangle she’d been willing to dabble in - that ever hit her this fast. She’s completely pliant as he wraps her arms around his chest, draping his own arm over her shoulders to tuck her in close, and she can do little more than blink up heavily at him in time to catch the gleam in his eyes as they stare down the front of her dress.

He licks his lips, and she _hates_ the way her nipples tighten because of it, as if he’d flicked that tongue against one of her little buds instead.

Bret steers her away from the table with nothing more than a hand thrown up in acknowledgement to whoever his friend had been, and then he’s ducking his head down, his breath hot against her ear as he whispers, “Looks like you’re going to my room and taking my orders after all, Miss Posh.”

“I’m not...” she murmurs, her voice coming out breathy and slurred, and her attempt to push herself away from his grip only serves to make her sway on her feet and fall against him again. Her arm slips off of his chest, her hand brushing against the front of his dress slacks, and even her heavy-lidded eyes manage to widen a little when she feels the hard bulge of him under her palm.

Her pussy clenches, and she whimpers in protest against the heat fluttering between her legs.

 _No_. Oh god, no.

Veronica has never found it all that alarming that she tends to get hornier as she gets drunker; that same thing is true for almost every girl she knows, and _definitely_ true for every guy she’d partied with back in New York. Dabbling in drugs, on the other hand, turns out to be a different story for her - and if not for the fact that her former best friend (or arch nemesis, depending on the day) had recorded it as proof, Veronica wouldn’t have believed it.

But she’d seen it with her own eyes and through the irritatingly clear quality of the camera phone as she’d gotten high in a back booth at one of their seedier clubs in New York, then spent the rest of the night sucking on every cock and swallowing almost every drop of cum that had been pushed in her direction. She’d been eager for them, whining and moaning and begging loud enough for it to be caught over blaring club music, and the more jingle jangle she’d poured down her own throat, the more desperate she’d gotten for a new cock to play with.

And, with her hand pressing against the thick outline of his cock and the drug he’d slipped her throbbing through her veins, she feels that same wanton need swirling low in her stomach. Her mouth is parted with a pant, practically watering, and of course it doesn’t go unnoticed.

Bret grips her chin and forces her to look up at him as he presses his thumb into her mouth, and it’s automatic, the way she sucks it between her lips. He flashes his teeth in a wide, smug smile. “You’ve got to earn that big guy down there first.”

She whimpers, giving his cock a squeeze over his slacks, but then he’s yanking his hand away and spinning her around, shoving her up against a door, the hard bulge of his cock pressing into the small of her back as he crowds her from behind. Her pussy clenches again as she wiggles uselessly against his weight keeping her pinned in place, and he chuckles against her temple as he brushes the hair of her wig aside, nipping at her ear.

“Look at you,” he taunts, angling his hips so that his bulge is nestled between her ass cheeks, and her knees nearly buckle out from under her. “It’s always the prissy ones that are the true cock whores, isn’t it? I bet your nipples are stiff as stone, begging to have my cock rubbing against them.” He slips his hand around and yanks at the neckline of her dress, the stitches ripping in protest as he pulls it aside until he can get a handful of one of her bouncing tits, palming it hard as his thumb and forefinger find her tight little bud. “See? It’s practically begging to be painted with my cum.”

He twists her nipple, making Veronica’s forehead fall hard against the door as she shudders with arousal.

“What about that pussy of yours? Is it dripping wet and begging to be filled?” His other hand dips down, grasping the hem of her dress and shoving it up and over her ass, exposing her to the cool air of the hallway. “Show me how much of a slut you are for my cock. Taste yourself, so you know just how much you want it.”

Bret grinds his cock into her ass again and Veronica can’t help but obey, her fingers sliding under the lace waistband and sliding through her wetness.

 _God_ , she’s wet, her slickness making her thighs stick together, and she gathers as much of it as she can with her fingers before drawing it up and between her lips, suckling her musk off of her own fingertips. She moans, her clit throbbing at the taste of her own pussy, and Bret chuckles into her ear as he twists the doorknob and pushes it open.

Veronica stumbles forward, nearly falling onto the floor, but Bret grasps her by her waist and guides her toward the bed, shoving her against the mattress as soon as she’s close enough. Her knees nearly buckle out from under her yet again, but Bret’s grip on her her hips keeps her ass high in the air, keeping her legs spread wide in her heels as she’s bent over the tall bed, her cheek pressed against the silk duvet.

“I’d prefer it if you were undressed, but this is still quite a fucking sight,” Bret muses as his fingers find the waistband of her panties, ripping them off of her with a hard snap. His fingers slide through her slick folds, finding her clit with ease, and Veronica whines as he swirls the little bud in tight circles.

Then he pinches it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and Veronica keens out a moan as her entire body shudders.

“Oh, you’re an eager little thing, aren’t you?” He pulls his hand away, wiping off some of her wetness on the inside of her thigh, and Veronica’s pussy clenches the moment she hears his slacks pop open as he slides the zipper down. “You’re such a whore for cock that feeling it between your ass cheeks while I dry humped you in the middle of the hallway would’ve been enough for you to come, wouldn’t it?”

Veronica hears the quiet rustle of fabric as it hits the floor, and a moment later, a thick tip is pressing up against her entrance, making her pussy clamp down as if to try and pull him in. Bret groans out a laugh, rubbing his tip up through her folds as he slides his cock against her wetness until Veronica’s legs are shaking with the effort to hold herself up. She’s shaky and tingling all over, her hips rocking back as he glides his cock through her slickness, letting the hard length of it rub against her clit until she’s practically sobbing into his bed.

“You want my cock?” he taunts, grasping her hips and shoving her back onto him without warning, and Veronica cries out as he hits her deep with that single thrust. He’s long and thick - god, he’s _so thick_ \- and she fists the duvet between her fingers as she trembles at the way he stretches her out. He groans, his hips snapping, and she whines as he manages to sink in even deeper. “It’s hard to believe a pussy this slutty could be this tight,” Bret grunts out with a chuckle. He grips her tighter, practically bruising his fingertips into her hips as he starts to buck faster against her, and she only lasts a few thrusts before she’s crying out with her orgasm.

“ _O-oh, oh fuck!_ ”

Veronica feels her eyes cross, her spasming pussy clamping tighter around him as the pleasure crashes over her, and ever thrust of his hips seems to fuck her harder into the mattress.

He wraps an arm under her trembling body, barely slowing his pace to hoist her onto the knees atop the bed, and then he’s shoving her down by her shoulders and bracing a foot on the edge of the bed as he rides her harder, fucks her faster. Veronica is being half-smothered by the duvet, sobbing into the silky material. Somehow, he feels even bigger at this angle, her pussy clenching around him even harder and faster as she keens through the thick of her orgasm, but Bret doesn’t relent for even a second, his own thrusts becoming more erratic as he nears his orgasm.

His cock is throbbing inside of her, pulsing against her spasming, oversensitive walls, and _god_ , just the sensation of him about to come inside of her has Veronica squirming under him, pleasure tightening even faster at the base of her.

“Fuck!” Bret growls, slamming his hips down hard, and the second she feels his hot cum starting to spurt deep inside of her, Veronica’s eyes roll back and she shrieks out with another orgasm. He comes and _comes_ inside of her, making her feel impossibly full until he pulls out and paints the last spurts of his cum across her ass. She can feel it splashing against her skin and oozing out of her, and when Bret starts sliding his cock through the sticky mess of her pussy, grazing against her oversensitive clit, Veronica writhes atop the bed with a whimper.

Before she has a chance to catch her breath, though, she feels Bret’s hand in her hair, making her whine as he tugs her toward his cock. He’s still half-hard and covered in their cum, and Veronica takes him into her mouth with a throaty mewl as soon as he’s within reach, her eyes nearly rolling back as the taste of their musk hits her tongue.

Bret pets a hand over her hair as if in a soothing gesture, a glint in his eyes as he twirls a chunk of it around his fingers, and it takes Veronica a long moment to realize that he’s playing with her natural, raven-colored hair rather than the blonde locks of her Monica Posh wig. His smirk widens as he leans in close, his hand reaching down to tug at the now ruined neckline of her dress.

“You make an excellent cock whore, _Veronica Lodge_ , but your bestie is still a much hotter blonde than you,” Bret drawls, flipping her dress over to reveal the wire pinned to the inside. “I hope she enjoyed the first round, because I’m not nearly done with you. Maybe then Ponytail will think before sending her best friends to do her dirty work.”


End file.
